


With Open Arms

by Luxii



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxii/pseuds/Luxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A new fic! Shippy stuff will come later, now its more of a introduction! My Hawke is super lame and embarrassing I hope you enjoy!<br/>General audiences for now!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic! Shippy stuff will come later, now its more of a introduction! My Hawke is super lame and embarrassing I hope you enjoy!  
> General audiences for now!

Hawke liked Fenris. There was no other way to put it besides that. He knew very obviously that he shouldn't. Fenris hated mages, with just reason to. That alone should have been reason enough to be weary, Hawke was a mage, although not like many, he still had magic running through his veins. It was a part of who he was, something he couldn't hide from whether he wanted to or not. Fenris was angry, unhappy with the circumstance of his life. He hated the world, and it was a fire that burned through him to the very core. But Hawke, foolheartedly and naive as he was liked Fenris, enjoyed being around him, he was passionate and fearless in a sense, that made Hawke, well simply put, like him. The way Fenris' white hair seemed to glow in faint comparison to his dark skin, or his emerald green eyes or perfectly pouted lips didn't hurt.  
Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf. He couldn't believe his stupid brain had come up with that line, and maker forbid, he was foolish enough to say it out loud. A slight chuckle followed up by an awkward cough was all he received in reply, message received loud and clear. Fed up with embarrassing himself and his brother who had accompanied him along on the mission he said a graceless goodbye and left in a huff. Andraste's tits he thought to himself how do I manage to make such a complete ass of myself? even my blighted dog seems embarrassed by me. Doing little to reassure him, Pancake, his cleverly named mabari whined as he walked behind his master. “Cake, don't.” Hawke groaned loudly and let out a sigh while glaring over to his brother who also appeared to be about to add in. Another groan as the three of them walked back to Lowtown to retire for the night.  
A few days had passed, aside from killing a few bandits on the road and drinks at The Hanged Man with Varric, who was very quickly becoming a good friend to Hawke, nothing interesting had happened. Nothing embarrassing either, which Hawke was thankful for. He hadn't seen Fenris again after his quite frankly embarrassing attempt at flirting that had ended with an artless escape from the harsh stare he was receiving and the endless teasing Carver was giving him. Hawke needed, no, wanted to apologize for making Fenris uncomfortable. At least get on track to where they could be friends and possibly have help for the upcoming expedition he was planning. Although someone who hates mages as much as he does likely wont consider one a friend he sighed into his pitcher of ale maker why did I have to go and hit on that damn elf.  
The Hanged Man was packed, a busy night without a doubt. “Chuckles,” Varric placed his now empty mug on the table, “something wrong? No stories to tell me today?”  
“Varric! You know if I had tales to tell you would be the one to hear them.” Hawke flashed his best grin and swallowed the last of his ale. “Tastes like piss you know.”  
“Another pitcher then?” Varric called the giggling redheaded waitress over and ordered some more.  
“My dwarf knows me so well,” he watched as the empty pitcher was removed and a full one replaced it. He filled his mug up for the third time, took a big swig and looked over his shoulder as the door opened.  
Carver peeked in, looked around and started walking towards the two of them. Placing his hand on his Hawke's shoulder and sighed when he saw his brother, drink already causing a stupid red flush to creep over Hawke's face. “Brother, drowning your sorrows in ale?”  
“Carver! My favorite little brother,” Hawke slapped Carver's hand off his shoulder before taking another deep drink. “I don't,” hiccup, “know whatever you're talking about!”  
Varric perked up from his glass, “sorrows? Little Hawke you have to tell me the details!” He gestured for Carver to sit, “another mug!” The too perky waitress sauntered over, a full mug in hand. She placed it on the table and winked at Carver before leaving to serve the other customers of The Hanged Man.  
“Don't call me―Ah never mind,” Carver took a swig, his face quickly soured, “you sure this isn't piss?”  
Varric laughed at the all too familiar comparison, “the Hawke brothers we're too much alike!” Another chuckle followed as he drank some more. Varric seemed to have an impossible tolerance for alcohol, “but tell me more of this sorrow!”  
Carver grinned, all too willing to share his brothers embarrassment with the world. “Well see, brother and I received news of a job.” A groan from Hawke who was slowly reaching the ends of his ale interrupted him. “Some missing cargo or something, anyway, we get there and low and behold there isn't any damn cargo.” Carver takes another swig of his ale and continues to retell the story to an all too interested Varric.  
“And Hawke!” Carver pauses to catch his breath between laughing, “the idiot calls him handsome right after the elf finished chewing him out for being a mage!” He takes another drink, “and as he's saying goodbye Cake just pushes Hawke with his damn big head and he almost falls straight into Fenris!” Varric and Carver both laugh as Hawke makes strangled noises from behind his hands. “Hawke damn well ran away!”  
“Carver,” Hawke whines, his head in his hands, face red from drink and sheer embarrassment.  
“Chuckles,” Varric laughs and slams his cup down, “Andraste's tits Hawke! I would pay five sovereigns to see that!”  
The loud hum of the pub does nothing to drown Hawke's embarrassment, he groans into his hands before slapping them down on the table.“Oh Varric, my truest, truest friend.” He sighs, “do not believe a single foul word my baby brother speaks!” He glares at Carver.  
“Oh brother, if looks could kill!” Carver takes one last swig of ale and pushes to his feet, “I need to get out of here, Aveline has a job she wants help with tomorrow,” he laughs and looks over to Hawke, “I came here to get you so you don't drink yourself into a stupor over some elf.” Carver flashes his best shit eating grin.  
“Carver I swear, if Cake didn't love you so much I would shove a fireball up your arse!” Hawke pushes himself up as well, stumbling slightly before gaining his balance. “Varric, I'll see you later,” he places a few silvers on the table and waves. He turns to walk out the door as a rush of how drunk he is washes over him and grabs onto Carver to support. “Little brother!” He smiles stupidly down to Carver, “carry me home!”  
“Shove off,” he pushes his brother gently, not hard enough to knock him over, just enough to make Hawke stumble slightly. “Aveline will kill you if you're hung-over tomorrow!”  
A groan and a wave of his hand reassured his brother, Hawke looked back to Varric and flashed another smile, “now Varric, when you write of my heroic tales, make sure you mention how charming and handsome I am! None of those blighted tales of me making an ass of myself”  
Varric chuckled, “Wouldn't dream of it Chuckles.”  
The Hawke brothers left the pub. The smell and sounds hung in the air around the entire block. The buzz of laughter and drunken fun could be heard for a while as they left. It had been much too long since Hawke and Carver had been together without an uncomfortable tenseness in the air, let alone smiled or laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke wasn't quite sure how he ended up here, standing outside of Fenris' mansion, his hand hovering just above the door. Just knock you idiot he sighed, his hand fell to his side. “Fenris said he's willing to help should the need arrive.” Carver made a point to plaster a smug grin on his face “After you practically flew out of there he mentioned it to me, wanted me to let you know,” that bastard was too busy reveling in Hawke's outright embarrassment to have let him know sooner though. A loud exhale “Makers balls Hawke, it isn't this difficult,” he grumbled to himself. You have a habit of becoming overly embarrassed about trivial things he reminded himself, Fenris probably forgot or doesn't care or figures its just an idiotic trait of a foolish mage. With a final loud exhale he knocked. He waited a minute, nothing, then knocked again, louder. Silence. He turned around, feeling almost relieved to lack of an answer and began to walk away. When the dreaded mansions door slowly creaked open, Hawke halted immediately. Shit.   
“Hawke.” Fenris' voice was low, husky even, and sweet maker did it make Hawke's mind wander. Inappropriate.   
Hawke turned around quickly, “Fenris! I-ah..” He trailed off as he looked down to Fenris' face, emerald green eyes staring through him certainly made this more difficult, “I wanted to apologize.” Hawke tried to calm himself he's just an elf repeating in his head, he sighed. “May I come in?” Fenris nodded and moved aside to allow Hawke's entrance.   
Most of the doors in the mansion were closed off, it was quiet and still felt ominous. Supposedly the Magister, Fenris' old master, had been here, only shortly. It seemed that Fenris, after tearing the mansion apart searching, began to doubt that he was ever there in the first place. Just blind leads from dead slavers that had some, apparently more personal, reasons to have been hunting Fenris. There were still corpses on the floor, Hawke swore that one of them was looking at him as they walked up the stairs to where Fenris had decided to stay. “I can,” he paused as Fenris looked back at him, “help you clear those out you know.” Hawke broke eye contact and gestured towards the bodies.   
Fenris opened the door towards his 'room', “Thank you for the offer, however, I am quite capable.” He gestured towards a bench that was across from the burning fireplace in the room, “Sit, if you would like.”  
Hawke nodded, “so, as I was saying,” he brushed dust off the bench and sat. He glanced back up to Fenris, who was taking a sip of wine directly from the bottle, Hawke frowned and sighed. “I'm sorry for making myself an absolute arse in front of you, I know you aren't a fan of mages or magic and I'm sure I must have looked a fool to you and.” He breathed loudly, unaware that he was holding his breath and rambling, every word was spilling out of his mouth, he must have sounded like a fool. He shook his head and closed his eyes before recomposing himself, “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” Fenris' silence was deafening, Andraste's sweet lacy knickers I've made a bigger fool of myself then possible, I'm a blighted idiot I'm- Hawke's thoughts were cut off by a quiet chuckle from Fenris.  
“Whatever you think you did, you did not.” Fenris frowned, “you are correct, I do not trust mages.” He looked directly at Hawke, locking eye contact for seconds longer than Hawke was comfortable with. “But.” He paused, looking away again, “you helped me, and I shall repay you, if nothing more I offer my blade.”  
Hawke let out an audible sigh, which was made even louder by the uncomfortable silence that had now fallen over the room. “I uh,” he paused, unsure of what to say next, “if nothing more, eh?” He tired to force out a laugh, instead what came out was more of an awkward snort. He quickly directed his vision to the ground then to the walls, then to the bottles of wine that sat on the table on the other side of the room. Anywhere but Fenris. He coughed to cover up his awkwardness, “Ignore that last part, thank you Fenris.” He went to stand, forgetting the original reason he had come here.   
Fenris stood up and walked towards the table, “you are welcome.” He nodded at Hawke as he stood, his back facing Fenris. He placed a gauntleted hand over the neck of the bottle and drank some back.  
As Hawke went to leave the room the sound of Fenris swallowing lingered in his ears. He walked towards the stairs and saw a glimpse of the corpse that may or may not have been staring at him as he entered. Quickly he spun on his heels, remembering the reason he had swallowed his own embarrassment. “Fenris,” he was back in the room again staring at Fenris, feeling like he was caught in Fenris' sharp gaze. He cleared his throat before plastering a stupid smile on his face, “so, do you want to go kill some undead on Sundermount tomorrow?” He was trying to sound casual, unsure whether that was being broadcast, he didn't feel confident. “I've heard that the threats there have become particularly sour and I thought I could use your help!” And I really want to clear the air and spend time in battle with you was left unsaid.   
Another silence, one that felt notably more unsettling than earlier. Fenris frowned before speaking, “I have no wish to go there.”  
Hawke sighed, of course not, “I understand, sorry for-”  
“But I will, should you need the assistance.”  
Hawke beamed at Fenris, a genuine smile this time. “Thank you!” Had this been anyone else, Hawke would have hugged them. He wanted too, oh boy did he want too, but that would likely end with a glowing hand through his chest. He settled for a simpler way of showing his thanks, one of his big smiles and a small nod. “I appreciate it, really.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sundermount's air was crisp, cool and, had it been any other situation, calming. But Hawke could feel the corruption in the air, and even blind men could tell that it looked less than promising. Irrelevant of the fact that the dead were rising from where they lay or that there was apparently an ancient elven burial ground at the peak.   
“So, this medallion,” Hawke leaned against his staff, exhausted from killing skeletons. He was slightly out of breath, “what is the ritual and how much longer until I can get rid of it?” There was a clearing ahead, toppled stone pillars, a perfect place to rest, and looked to be clear of undead for the time being.   
“We bring it to the altar,” Merril, her frame was much smaller than even Fenris', pale skin with swirling vallaslin markings. “I preform the ritual, and we bring it back to the Keeper,” her light green eyes sparkled as she looked up towards Hawke. She lightly pushed a stray piece of black hair from her face and behind her ears, “It will be just through here.” Merrill pointed towards a cave just slightly up the path.   
“So soon then?” Carver called from behind them, he was picking up something that looked slightly valuable that one of the skeletons had dropped. He raced up to join Merrill who was leading the group. Hawke winked at him and grinned as he passed, Carver frowned then looked back towards Merrill.   
“No time to rest then?” Hawke's joking tone was lost on Merrill who began to look flustered. “I'm joking Merrill no need to get so shy!” He chuckled then looked over to Fenris, who had been quiet this whole time, “Not enjoying yourself?”   
Before Fenris could speak Varric joined in, “oh he's probably busy brooding about how awful the fresh air is in comparison to the smell of death and decay!” Varric chuckles and slapped Hawke on the back, “you know how it is.”   
Hawke laughed and ruffled the dwarfs hair which caused him to reach up and swat him away, “oh its so terrible, I hate the fresh air and the birds singing!The only familiar feeling is these corpses that want to rip me apart” He mockingly placed his hand over his head in a swooning motion laughing and a huff of anger from Fenris' direction.   
“I don't brood.” Fenris grumbled and walked past the drawf and human.   
“Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honor!” Varric teased, shoving an elbow into Hawkes side, causing him to exhale loudly and choke on laughter.   
“You're a very odd dwarf,” Fenris looked back, his dark eyebrows furrowed.   
“Yes well,” Merrill interrupted, the group had reached the caves entrance. She smiled timidly up to Hawke, “just through here and we'll be done soon!”   
Hawke walked to Merrill and smiled widely, “thank you miss Merrill,” he planted a large hand, nearly the size of her face, on her head and tousled her black hair slightly. “Lead the way!”   
The cave to the burial ground was similar to the path up the mountain. Rocky terrain, less grass, and the lovely undead that Hawke had very quickly grown tired of. He would set them on fire and occasionally they wouldn't burn. And of course, as any good cave worth its name, giant spiders accompanied every crack and crevice and dark corner. Hawke hated these more then the corpses, and made it known, loudly and multiple times, how much he loathed them.   
“Maker's breath! I never thought I'd be happy to be nearing a burial ground!” Hawke threw his arms up stretching, and let the fresh mountain air hit his face, he inhaled deeply. Breathing in as much as he could. “I am not looking forward to the decent!” He let his arms fall back to his side just in time to feel his left hand smack something. He whipped his head backwards, “Fenris!” He had smacked Fenris, who was just behind him,in the face. “Shit! I'm sorry, that didn't hurt right?” Varric, Carver and Merrill we're all staring at the two of them and laughing in the clearing ahead.   
Fenris stood for a moment, completely still, as if deciding whether to attack or laugh it off. His face quickly switched from attack mode to looking slightly befuddled. His lips curled up for a brief second, “Hawke.”   
Hawke rubbed the back of his head and looked away, a blush of embarrassment crept over his face. “Makers balls,” he muttered under his breath, from the corner of his eye he saw Fenris' ears perk up, indicating he had indeed heard him. “I swear I didn't mean too! I'm..It...You”   
Carver coughed loudly clearing away some lingering laughs, “Garrett, do you intend to keep making an arse of yourself or can we keep going?” He gestured toward the burial site that was clearly in view.   
Hawke groaned loudly and shot an apologetic look towards Fenris, “I'm sorry, again.” He sighed and ran to catch up with the rest of the group. From behind him he heard a quiet chuckle followed by footsteps following behind. Upon joining the remainder of the group he sighed, looking over to the destination, “a barrier? Shit, the world is just working against us today.” He looked down to the elven mage, “any idea how to get past this?”   
“I can open it, one moment.” She nodded and walked over to the barrier. Before Hawke could react to what he was seeing Merrill pulled a knife from her satchel. She dragged it quickly across the palm of her hand, cutting it. The blood began swirling around her, circling her hands, she lifted both hands up. More blood was flowing now, swirling into a more solid form. Quickly she pushed her hands toward the barrier, blood crashed into it with great force. The air around them tightened as the barrier disappeared. Merrill turned around, the wound she had sliced into her hand seemed to all but closed completely. Silence.   
Hawke clenched his fists, his usual cheery face transformed into a scowl. He felt himself shaking but quickly managed to calm himself, when he spoke his voice was flat, “blood magic?” He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed between his furrowed brows, “Maker's breath Merrill, blood magic?” he could feel the anger rising, and he was sure the his voice sounded venomous. “So you summon a demon in the company of a blighted graveyard, and use dammned blood magic to open some barrier?” He felt his fists shaking again, he exhaled loudly and stared at her.   
Merrill looked down, “a demon and spirit really aren't so different if you know how to control them.” She looked back up to Hawke, her voice had dropped to nearly a whimper, “it helped...”   
Hawke sighed as he tried to recompose himself, “they don't keep helping.” Merrill looked as if she wanted to say something but Hawke spoke instead, “It's done. We are here, lets get this blighted medallion cleansed or departed or whatever and leave.” He pushed past the group and began walking down the steps and to the altar.   
“You'll still help me right?” Merrill spoke quielty, she watched as Hawke pushed past her then looked towards Carver, “he'll help me right?”   
Carver shook his head, “my brother doesn't betray a promise,” he placed a comforting hand on Merrill's shoulder, “he just hates blood magic more then anything.”   
Fenris stood, his feet dug into the ground, his body still tensing to attack. His Lyrium tattoos had flared and were starting to calm. He watched Hawke walk away in silence, seeing a side that he had never expected to see in Hawke, no, any mage. He ground his teeth and glared at Merrill, “witch, this better not kill us all.”   
Merrill nodded, her eyes felt as if the tears welling up behind them would spill over any second. “I...yes.” She nodded and turned towards the graveyard, she rushed to catch up to Hawke, “the altar is there, I can do the ritual and we will be done.”   
Hawke looked down at Merrill and forced a slight smile, “alright, and who knows, maybe we'll get to meet a dragon.” He heard Merrill chuckle beside him, his attempt to lighten the mood along with calm himself down had worked slightly. He lightly patted Merrill's head.   
“This is going in the book!” Varric called from behind them and laughed at Hawke's groan of response.   
As they approached the altar the air began to feel heavy and corrupted. Hawke, feeling the surge of mana in the air spun around on his heel, gripping his staff just in time. A crowd of skeletons rose, dark magic surging around their bones, summoned and protecting the Arcane Horror that had summoned them. “Shit” Hawke muttered and looked over to his brother, “looks like we get to have some fun after all.” He removed his staff from his back and swirled it in his hand before lunging the blade into the ground, followed by a fireball that exploded into the center of the group. Carver and Fenris ran into the thick of the battle, knocking out the majority of the skeletons that had risen easily. Hawke continued to shoot different elemental magic to the Horror before it disappeared.   
Fenris' markings flared as a rush of the demons magic swept past his head, buzzing as it crashed into the ground behind him. He quickly turned to face the reappearing Horror, “venhedis” he cursed under his breath as he lunged at the enemy. His sword sliced into the demons body, cutting it in two. A loud shriek of agony filled the sky before it disappeared back into the Void. The lyrium in his skin faded as he glared towards Merrill's direction, “witch! What did you bring here, you nearly-”   
Hawke saw the shadow before anyone else did, “Fenris!” Interupting him, he jumped between Fenris and the shadowy warrior about to lunge his blade into Fenris' shoulder. He blocked the slash with his staff, holding it in front of himself, gripped tightly in both hands. Hawke pushed the figure back with a mighty thrust, causing it to stumble before he shot another fireball right into the creatures chest. The shadow warrior fell to its knees before being Hawke summoned a spirit bolt to vanquish it. He turned around to see Fenris staring at him with wide eyes, he flashed a girn, “and the mage saves the say again!” He winked and wiped sweat that had formed from his forehead before pushing his hair back off his face. Hawke twirled his staff in his hands again and placed it onto his back again.   
Fenris felt the corner of his mouth turn up into a smirk, “I see no heroic mages here.” Hawke huffed a sound of disapproval, much like his mabari would have. He turned and stared towards the Altar, “shall we get this departure over with?”   
“Of course!” Merrill spoke up cheerfully, she walked up to the altar and looked back towards Hawke, “I'll just take the Amulet of yours and I can begin the ritual Hawke.”   
Hawke reached into his pocket and brought it out, “no more blood magic?” he looked reluctantly to Merrill.   
“No blood magic for this.” Merrill nodded and reached out to take the amulet.   
“Good.” Hawke placed the amulet in her hand and watched her conduct the ritual carefully.   
Fenris found himself staring at Hawke, distracted througout the entirety of the ritual. He vaguely remembered a witch summoned, Hawke had claimed she was a dragon. Hawke, Fenris thought, finding himself staring much too intently at him, is unlike any mage I have ever met. He heard himself chuckle at Hawke's stupid remark about something the witch said being easy words for a dragon before she indeed, turned into a dragon and flew into the sky. He continued to watch Hawke as he sauntered off towards his brother and patted him on the shoulder, making a joke about something or other. He was brought back to reality when he felt an elbow jab him in the side, snapping his head down towards the chuckling dwarf.   
“Something caught your attention broody?” Varric's knowing face staring up at him, he was wearing his best shit-eating grin.   
“Nothing at all” Fenris lied, shoving past the dwarf back to the cave down the mountain.   
Carver shoved Hawke off him, “Garrett I swear to Andraste I will feed your ass to the giant spiders on the way down if you keep using me as an arm rest.”   
Hawke frowned, “baby brother!” He placed his hand over his chest in mock offense, “you know its either 'most amazing brother in the world' or 'strongest mage in all of Thedas' when referring to me!” He flexed his arms and smiled proudly.   
Fenris felt himself smiling as well, “let's leave this awful bone yard.” He looked towards Hawke, his neutral expression returning to his face as he spoke. He locked eyes with Hawke briefly, he was still flexing his stupidly muscular arms. Hawke winked at him and nodded, Fenris quickly looked away and shoved past him, feeling a slight heat rush to his face as he entered the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write something semi shippy.   
> Enjoy!

“Hawke, I have no idea how you managed to drag me out here with you,” Aveline sighed and brought her shield back to its hold on her back. She looked up to Hawke behind messy red hair, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, “helping templars find what? Blood mages?” She sighed and looked around, “In a cave, just making it better, I am a city guard remember? I cant follow you around all the time.”  
Hawke flashed her a grin, “I thought you said the patrols they had you on we're uneventful?” He chuckled and patted her on the shoulder, “even after you showed all of the Kirkwall guard how much of a blighted rat that Jeven is!”  
“Well I have much to learn before I can take over his position as guard captain, so yes, it is quiet.”  
“Glad to give you some excitement!” Hawke gave her a thumbs up. “Now how do we get further in?” He glanced around the caves, looking for anything, a switch, hidden door, a blighted blood mage.   
“Here!” Carver called from ahead of the group, Pancake's ears perked up and he ran over to his owner. “What is it buddy?” Carver smiled down to the mabari that Hawke had insisted on bringing. Pancake barked and grunted nuzzling the ground.   
Fenris sighed, “does your mabari actually understand?” He walked over to Carver and looked down curiously to Pancake, who whined and looked up to him. Fenris made a puzzled face and looked towards where Carver was pointing.  
Hawke clapped a hand on Fenris' shoulder, causing him to halt, startled, “don't insult Cake, of course he knows what we're saying!” He bent down and rubbed his mabari's short fur then burried his face ontop of Pancakes, “dontcha boy? Who's a good boy! You are!” Hawke continued to pet the mabari who's tail was wagging so furiously that his entire behind was moving. Hawke gave one final pat to his mabari and stood, looking at Carver, “what'd you find little brother?”  
Carver groaned, “that looks like a switch over there.” He pointed towards a lever that was sticking up off the caverns wall across from the group. “But the footing looks a little....” he sighed and paused, “less than promising.”  
Avelene picked up a medium sized rock from the ground and tossed it towards the least promising looking part, “It seems enough to walk across, so long as you don't linger.” She turned towards Fenris, “The lightest and most agile member should-”  
“No way.” Hawke interrupted and frowned at Aveline, “I'll go!”  
“You're hardly light and not at all graceful or agile” Carver teased, “It makes the most sense for Fenris to,” He was now also facing Fenris.  
Fenris growled under his breath, “Do I not get a say in this?”Carver and Aveline looked at each other, then to Hawke who nodded, then back to Fenris. “Apparently not, fine, I will do it.”  
Carver smiled impishly, “it probably wont collapse.” He looked over to Hawke, who's face clearly expressed everything he was feeling.  
“Just tread carefully, it looks stable, Carver is just trying to get to you.” Aveline added, encouragingly and gestured the way, “stay close to the wall it looks the most sturdy if you're truly worried.”  
Fenris sighed and nodded. He walked towards the switch, which realistically was only about 20 feet away, his hand on the wall as a personal safety measure. He pulled it down with ease, hearing the rumbling of rocks from the direction of the previously closed door, signifying that it had opened.  
“Nice!” Hawke called and waved him to return, “doors open! Let's go get some blood mages!” His face was sporting his usual stupid grin. He watched as Fenris began to walk back towards the group. Feeling slightly relieved he walked along the center of the path. Hawke sensed the earth collapsing before he saw it. A crack formed under Fenris' feet, quickly crumbling under him, “Fenris!” He pushed Aveline and Carver back before diving to grab Fenris' hand. He was laying flat against the ground, Fenris' gauntleted hand tightly in his, the sharp tips cutting slightly into his hand. “I'll pull you up.”  
“Hawke,” his voice choked out of his throat, Fenris looked up to him, eyes wide mouth agape. He reached up with his other hand in attempt to grab Hawke's hand with both of his. He felt his feet dangling under him, he turned his head to look down and saw just how far away the drop was. He swallowed, hard.   
“Aveline! Carver! A little help?” Hawke heard the sound of the ground cracking, shit, he thought. “No! Never mind find away arou-” the ground gave out under his heavy frame, a loud cry escaped his throat, he quickly felt himself falling. “Fenris, i'm so sorry,” He pulled Fenris close to him and wrapped his other arm around him. He chanted something under his breath as a whirling blue aura surrounded the two of them. They hit the ground with a heavy thud, Hawke felt the back of his head hit hard against a rock before everything went black.   
Hawke awoke suddenly to the sound of rustling close to him. His eyes darted open, scanning his surroundings, he reached for his staff before a searing pain caused him to cry out. His vision blurred and his head felt as if it was on fire. “shit,” he muttered under his breath. He opened his eyes again, trying to focus them in the dark, his mind snapped back, the throbbing in his head still there, “Fenris?” he tried to call out but his voice was horse, it sounded more like a croak. Hawke tried to push himself up but quickly collapsed back down, knocking his head on the cold stone ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hawke.” Fenris' voice was quiet, “Hawke, you hit your head, sit and relax.”  
“Fenris, I can't see its too dark where are you,” he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten, “oh. There?” Hawke sighed and forced his eyes open, his vision was blurry but he could see the outline of white hair and the almost glowing lines of Fenris' tattoos. Hawke laughed bitterly and closed his eyes that refused to focus, “poor Fenris, trapped in here with a damn mage right?” Fenris sighed and gently punched Hawke's shoulder, “ow!”  
“I suppose I can trust this one,” Fenris removed his hand from Hawke's shoulder, “for now.” There was a hint of teasing on his deep voice.   
“Ouch,” Hawke feigned hurt and reached up to where he thought Fenris was, placing his hand on something soft but toned, Fenris' arm. His hand quickly fell back to the ground as Fenris institutionally pulled away. “Sorry,” he chuckled, his voice still sounding weak.  
Fenris sighed, “can you move? We are still stuck here Hawke.”  
Hawke's breath caught in his throat from the sound of his own name. “Uh..” his head pounded, his shoulder back and neck felt like every one of his nerves we're on fire, “I think so but,” he opened his eyes and tried to push himself up again. He grimaced from the pain and let out a slight groan, “shit” His vision was still blurry, he couldn't make out more than shapes. “I can't see right,” he sighed and managed to push himself up to a seated position with Fenris' help.   
“What do you mean?” Fenris was crouched beside Hawke now, ready to help pull him to his feet, “it's dark, so”  
“Not that,” he sighed and put one of his hands infront of his own face and waved it, “Its just... My eyes won't focus?” His voice sounded curious, “I try but my head hurts so bad, maker, what did I do.”  
“You hit your head.”  
Hawke sighed, “I cast a barrier around us, blighted thing didn't work.” He sighed and squinted trying to force his eyes to focus before the sting of pain overtook him and caused him to close his eyes tightly. “Are you alright?”  
“I...” Fenris paused for a second, “am unhurt, you took the brunt of the fall.” Fenris sighed and sat back down, “I should thank you.”  
“Yes, you should.” He felt a pulse of pain rush through his left arm and winced, “What!? Oh maker don't tell me I broke it.” Hawke felt Fenris place his hand over the source of pain on his bicep.   
“Not broken, just cut,” Fenris removed his hand and watched as Hawke's arm trailed over the bandaged spot, “I am not very good at patching wounds but.”  
Hawke felt a smile creep across his face, “Maker Fen, you're the best!” He rubbed the bandaged spot on his arm and forced his eyes open again, feeling them begin to focus, “Let me rest a little longer?”  
Fenris let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a growl, “hurry up.” He grumbled and slid back, resting against the caverns wall. He smiled gently and felt a warm flush brush across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ear, maker Fen, you're the best, Fenris shook his head and placed his hand against his head.   
Hawke reached his unharmed arm back and felt the cold wall behind him, he scooted himself back gently, feeling himself get dizzy, “hey, keep me from falling again ok?” Hawke patted the ground beside him as he rested his back against the wall.  
“What?”  
“Sit beside me so I don't fall back onto the ground, makes sense right?” Expecting Fenris to object he quickly began to spout out excuses, “If I hit my head again you'll have to carry me out of here or I'll be out of commission or it will take me longer to-” He quickly shut up when he felt Fenris' body slump down beside him. “Just let me rest a little okay?” Hawke's voice was quiet, almost a whisper as he felt his heart beat catch in his chest. He felt his body grow warm as he inhaled Fenris' scent, musky mixed with spice and the smell of worn leather armor.  
“mm,” Fenris' growled voice was quiet in his throat, “just hurry and recover.” He sat still, trying to steady his breathing and the pounding of his heart.   
“Will do,” Hawke's voice was quieter still, overcome by sleepiness and pain, He felt his mind become foggy, his head throbbed with pain as he drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt his head land on Fenris' shoulder and tried to mumble out an apology. The comforting feel of Fenris' warmth beside him lulled him to sleep. 

Aveline and Carver wandered through the caves endlessly, looking for something, anything to help them find a way to Hawke and Fenris. Carver groaned loud and punched one of the close walls “Maker's breath Aveline how are we going to find them?” He looked down at his mabari, “he can't even pick up any scent! Useless dog!” Pancake looked up to Carver, cocked his head and whined. “I'm sorry boy.”  
Aveline sighed, “calm down Carver, we'll find them.”  
“If we don't find these blighted blood mages first,” he ran placed the palm of his hand to his forehead and leaned against a wall, “I dont know what my brother was thinking, he bloody hates blood mages why would he want to get involved with them.”  
Aveline reached down to Pancake's head, “to stop them, correct?”  
“Garret won't just.. 'stop them' he... He can't control his better judgment around blood mages. He'll probably just kill them, blighted idiot.” Carver gently knocked the back of his head against the cool stone of the wall.  
“If you don't mind me asking,” Aveline looked towards Carver, then back down to the mabari, “why does Hawke hate them so much? He's a mage.”  
Carver grumbled, “it's a long story, as for him being a mage, blood mages aren't regular mages and you know that.”  
“Yes well,” Aveline turned towards the stairs that ascended to the previous room with the hole that Hawke and Fenris fell into. “Maybe we can go back and see if they can find a way out?”   
“You saw the same thing I did, almost the entire floor in that clearing fell in, no way we'll get back there safe.” He pointed towards a closed door “Our only way forward is that way, maybe we can find a way down.” Pancake's ears perked up and he bolted towards the door, huffing and scratching at it, making strange noises.  
“Looks like your mabari has an idea, should we follow him?”  
“Seems like our best bet.”

Hawke's eyes opened slowly, trying to focus on his surroundings, but it was much too dark to see anything. He felt something shift beside him, “what..” his voice was heavy with sleep, he turned his head to the side, “Fenris?” His eyes focused on the soft white hair that was pushed back behind the elf's long ears, and followed the lines of his tattoos down his neck, then back up the his chin. His eyes stopped when he was able to make out the outlines of Fenris' lush lips. His eyes continued to examine Fenris' profile, his long slender nose and up to closed eyes. Hawke watched as his shoulders moved up and down calmly, sleeping. Hawke chuckled and smiled gently to himself. He was unsure how long he was out, but the throbbing in his head had mostly subsided and his shoulders felt less like they were on fire. He rolled his shoulders in attempt to stretch his sore muscles.  
The slight movement cause Fenris to stir and he woke with a start. He inhaled deeply, his body stiffened considerably, preparing to attack. He growled and his eyes darted across the cavern, his sense returned to him as he heard Hawke's laugh beside him. “Hawke.”  
“Fenris.”  
“Hawke, can you stand? We can not stay here for long and it seems as if you're feeling better.” Fenris stood quickly, brushing the dirt off the back of his armor.  
“Have a nice nap?” Fenris grumbled and Hakwe smiled and laughed to himself again before pushing himself up. He was wobbly on his feet, the slight pounding in his head returned, but overall he felt alright. “We need some light.” He left out the part where he confessed how afraid of the dark he was. “Maker, where is my staff?”  
Fenris looked down to the ground, his elven eyes allowed him to see better than humans in the dark, “It was broken on the fall.”  
Hawke groaned loudly, “Maker forbid! I heroically rescue this broody elf, give myself a damn good knock on the head, and now my staff is broken.” He threw his good arm up in the air dramatically, “and of course to top it all off, my mana is drained to nearly nothing!”   
“I can see.”  
“Thanks Fenris”  
“No.” Fenris sighed, annoyed, “I can see, elves can see in the dark.”  
“What? Like a cat?”  
Fenris let out another slight growl under his breath, “there is a path in that direction, I would have just left you here if I had known you would be this much trouble.” He turned and began to walk towards the direction he had mentioned. He stopped quickly when he felt a slight tug on his hand, “Hawke, what”  
“I don't..let's just...Fenris.” Hawke's voice was quiet, he sounded as if he was pleading and held on tighter to Fenris' hand. He let out a sigh and looked away when Fenris turned to face him again. His eyes now on the ground, “I don't like the dark lets just...” Hawkes voice was very quiet and he trailed off mid sentence, feeling weaker than before.  
“What?”  
“I don't like the dark.” Hawke spoke much louder this time. He felt Fenris' hand squeeze his in response.   
“Let's go.” Fenris turned back to the direction of the path, he allowed Hawke to keep hold of his hand. For nothing more than to keep Hawke from whining in the dark. Not because he enjoyed the warmth of Hawke's hand in his.


End file.
